User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXXVII
Backstory:Vlad was born around the 1600, he was sired by his ancestor known as "Vlad the Impaler", who had become a original vampire, this power was passed on to Vlad the 2nd, A.K.A the protagonist of the story, but that happens later in the story, so shall we begin?... Vlad was met by his ancestor around the time he turned 21-25, the ancestor introduced himself as "Vlad Dracula" his own ancestor, Vlad didn´t believe him until he showed him what he could do, Vlad was thrilled too hear about his great-great-great grandfathers life, as he did Vlad became more and more interested in why he had approached him. So he asked and Dracula (lets call him that for now) and he told him that he wanted to die, but he needed someone to carry on the legacy of "Dracula", Vlad decline the invitation for eternal life. Dracula was saddened by his answer, but still he remained by his grandsons side, it was not long before trouble striked, a man came knocking on the door, he was drunk with a few other men they carried swords and weapons, they killed Vlads sister, father and mother, and they sliced Vlads throat. When Dracula came it was too late, Vlad was mere seconds away from death, so Dracula did the only thing he could, he turned Vlad into what he had declined so dilligently before. Vlads eyes darkened as he drifted off to sleep... When Vlad awoke he was laying down on a carriage moving south, as he awoke he was quickly greeted by a old man with white hair and blood red eyes, it was Dracula, he explained that there could only ever be 1 original (perfect/ultimate) vampire alive. Therefore Draculas power was slowly being sucked into Vlad, but there was something weird about it, Vlad wasn´t supposed to awake until another year or 2, Dracula explained what he had noticed while Vlad was aslumber . That he had noticed that Vlads blood healed anyone/anything that consumed it. Vlad was trained by his ancestor for the next 2 years, Vlad learned blood magic, how to sire someone, how to use his powers to close perfection. But since the weaker Dracula got the stronger Vlad got, this meant that Vlad couldn´t learn everything from Dracula, but Dracula was keen to say 1 thing, blood that is offered is far more potent and strong than blood that is taken. Vlad was taught restraint and manners by his ancestor, something that Dracula could have had use for during his life, Vlad learned how to supress his thurst like no other could, which meaned that he could blend in in society like no other. When Dracula Passed on his whole life force was transferred to Vlad, Vlad was adapting to society, he moved around a lot, he became friends with kings, lords, cunts and a lot of other people. During the next 396 years he fought, ran, loved, kissed, cried, sired, fed, and mourned, he was captured by a cult/organization who called themselves "The Holy", it was a group created during Draculas lifetime to capture and destroy all vampires. When they captured Vlad they drove a stake through his heart, and waited for him to turn into ashes, they waited, and waited, and waited. But no ash came, only a pissed off vampire, it turns out you can´t kill a original vampire, he was known for his mercy, unlike other vampires, but his mercy must have had a vacation on that faithful day, since when they found the bodies they couldn´t tell friend from foe. They captured him around 20 years later, when he was found drinking coffee in a cafe in italy, they came in groups of 50, he came willingly. Vlad was brought to a island in the middle of nowhere, they entered the island and got into a elevator and went down for around 5 minutes, when they arrived he was met with stakes, garlic, holy water and everything else, he simply laughed and said "You guys sure are stereotypical." the commanders were pissed that he didn´t submit or accept defeat, that was around the same time the commander that brought him here told him that he came willingly. The commanders shouted at him calling him things like "Demon, unholy filth, worthless garbage" and so on, if Vlad had not been taught self restraint, they would be screwed. Vlad was put in a cell, he was dressed up in a orange uniform (clíche right?) with handcuffs, he had chains that were binding him to the wall, roof and floor. Vlad was kept there for the next 50 years, not seing any sunlight, food, or people except the normal guards, there were 2 guards outside his cell at all times the usual ones were Joe, Bob, Allan, Fred and Tod. They all became friends, and they lost the fear they once had of the one known as "The Noble One" he was called that for his manners and restraint. During the years, he was expiremented on (to see how to kill a original), they tried Stakes, through the whole body, holy water bathed and drowned in it, burnt to crisp, poisoned and so on. All the guards came to feel bad about it, but they were all more afraid of their commanders, and even if many wanted and tried to break him out he always said "No, don´t do that, I´m afraid what I will do to them and you guys if I am let out.". But one day when he was sleeping he saw an image of a young tall man with blonde hair and a gentle smile, there was only 1 time he had seen that before, and that was when he saw Arthur pulling out Excalibur from the stone, which infected history greatly. Therefore Vlad decided to ask 1 last favor of his friends, to let him free, they agreed but asked him if they could come with. Vlad agreed to their terms, so they broke down the door blasted of the chains and saw as the greatest monster in history rise before them, as he did he asked one question "Do you want Eternal Youth?", they all declined, Vlad saw himself in all of them, as Vlad took his first steps, he felt dizzy and weak, his friends caught him as he fell, and helped him up. As Vlad stepped out of the cell, a army of men came towards them, he asked his friends if they could look away so they did not see the monster that he was, they did as he asked, they closed their eyes and all they could hear was screams, so many screams, as Vlad tore through his enemies and feasted on their blood, he could feel his strength and primal instincts taking over, when there were no humans left he stopped and looked at his blood red hands covered in the blood of hundreds, his body and shoes were covered in blood, the floors and ground was covored in blood. As he looked back on his friends he told them to look if they wanted to, they opened their eyes, some puked, some pissed themselves, they all knew he did that for them and yet they couldn´t help but fear him and his power. He started walking towards the exit, and the rest followed, when they entered the outside they were greeted by hundreds of guns, turrets, weapons... Before he could react they all came tumbling down, all his friends dead withing seconds, as he felt his injuries heal he came up with a idea. He started screaming at them "COME AT ME!!!!!!" they kept firing, his body kept getting destroyed, his blood kept getting scattered around, some even came in the injuries of his friends, and as he knew they were all covered in his blood he said the word "Rise..." and as he did, his friends rose from the dead, with white hair, red eyes, and fangs sharp enough to pierce bones. They rose as more than friends, after that day they were blood brothers, tied by more than loss and grief, they were tied on a whole different level, they were tied by fate... His brothers rose from a permanent sleep, stronger than ever, faster than ever, quicker than ever. Before long they were all aslumber, as Joe, Bob, Fred, Allan, Tod and Vlad walked out of a battlefield covered in blood, and fear, they soon figured nothing would be the same as before. They were all killed in only a century or two, but Vlad kept searching for the "chosen one" until he oneday gave up, and went back to his cafe in italy. He entered through the back door, started dusting of the furniture, filling the coffee machines, and cleaned the cafe, he put out the chairs and the tables. Within an hour of opening, there came a man who was tall and had short blonde hair, when the man was about to order, he looked confused, Vlad answered, "So you can´t read my mind eh?" The man jumped back and concentrated quite a lot on something, "How can you possibly resist my power?" "I could say the same thing, so if I may ask, who are you?" "My name is Luke" "Oh really? You remind me of a Mímir, ohh any way my name is Vlad The 2nd." "Mímir?... Like the name of the cafe?" "Yup, Mímir was the councelor of Odin himself, he was extremely wise. And since you possess the power to read minds, replicate, absorb knowledge, and control memories." "How do you know so much about all this?" "When you live as long as I have, you pick up a few things." Luke and Vlad talked for hours, Luke became more than a regular, he came every day for many months to come. Luke kept pestering Vlad to help him train his abilities, after a very very long time of pestering, Vlad finally agreed to it. So they trained and trained, until the day came he was good enough for anything, that was the day that Luke wanted to create a group known as "The 4 Horsemen", to protect and guard all extraordinary and supernatural beings like Vlad and Luke himself. He was very happy and impressed with how Luke had grown in the time that they had known each other, he of course agreed, and so Vlad became the horseman fo famine, Mímir became the horseman of war. But Vlad asked for 1 thing in return for teaching him, that he could feed on Luke, he agreed to Vlad´s terms since he knew what Vlad had suffered through in his life. After this the adventure truly begins... Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet